1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electric device, and, in particular, to a mobile electric device.
2. Related Art
Various types of handheld electric devices, such as a personal mobile communication device, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a digital camera, have been widely used. The user can operate various functions of the handheld electric device through the buttons on the handheld electric device.
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, a personal mobile communication device 1 includes a plurality of buttons 11 and a display 12. The user presses one of the buttons 11 to select functions, so that the personal mobile communication device 1 displays the operation result on the display 12.
Because the operation space of the personal mobile communication device 1 is limited, the design of the buttons 11 becomes more and more small. However, the small buttons 11 are not inconvenient to the user. In addition, because the cursor moves on the display 12 in turn, the user may press the button 11 repeatedly when he or she wants to select the particular function. The operation convenience of the personal mobile communication device 1 may be enhanced if an easier selecting operation may be provided.
Thus, it is a subject of the invention to provide a simple input means to take the place of the buttons so as to enhance the operational convenience for a mobile electric device.